geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pumped Up Kicks
Pumped Up Kicks '('Inflado a Tiros, Bombeado a Patadas o Tenis caros '''como posibles traducciones al español) es un ''MegaCollab'' creado en la actualización 2.1 y actualizado en la 2.11 de dificultad Insane Demon/Extreme Demon, hecho por '''Quiken junto a más usuarios y verificado por el jugador [[GuitarHeroStyles|'GuitarHeroStyles']]. El nivel de larga duración se caracteriza por tener una travesía complicada y usar diferentes tonalidades a lo largo del nivel. Aparte del verificador, lo han podido completar actualmente 3''' jugadores que destacan y son: '''NexusHD, [[Dorami|'Dorami']]' '''y [[SrGuillester|'SrGuillester']]'.' Descripción '''Pumped Up Kicks' comienza con un segmento del cubo a la velocidad normal, en la cual el jugador deberá ser preciso ya que esta parte contiene mucho timing. Al haber finalizado esta, la pantalla se pondrá negra por breves instantes, luego de esto, el jugador pasara por el portal de la nave a la tercera velocidad, en esta parte el jugador deberá ser habilidoso y preciso ya que algunas secciones son un poco estrechas. Al principio, el jugador pasara por una transición de tamaño y gravedad, al haber pasado por esto, el jugador deberá manejar la nave bien para no chocar sobre las estructuras ya que cambiara de gravedad de manera repentina varias veces. Ya para finalizar esta parte, el jugador deberá presionar una orbe negra de manera correcta para llegar a una transición de gravedad, que luego de esta, ira a una parte con la bola bastante sencilla, ya que deben presionarse los orbes correctamente para pasar a un segmento con la wave, el jugador deberá ser habilidoso ya que el espacio es muy reducido y se irá aún en la tercera velocidad. Mientras las palabras "All the other kids" y "With their pumped up kicks" 'se muestran en la pantalla, el jugador cambiara a la gravedad invertida por breves instantes y luego se volverá a la normal para después pasar a la cuarta velocidad, lo que lo hace un poco más difícil. A continuación, luego de haber pasado este segmento, se pasara por otro que es con el cubo a la velocidad normal, esta es igual de sencilla que la anterior bola, en esta se deben tocar los orbes correctamente para pasar, el jugador pasara por una transición de gravedad y deberá presionar una orbe verde para después pasar al portal de la araña a la tercera velocidad. Aquí el jugador deberá ser preciso ya que los espacios para que la araña pueda cambiar de gravedad son muy pequeños, en esta parte podrá verse un cubo con ojos en el costado derecho de la pantalla moverse, obstaculizando un poco la visión del jugador. Al haber pasado el segmento de la araña, el jugador entrara al portal del cubo y regresara a la velocidad normal y la gravedad invertida, pero solo durara unos breves instantes antes de pasar al portal del UFO a la segunda velocidad y a con la gravedad normal. En esta parte, el jugador deberá presionar varias orbes mientras pasa por cambios de gravedad. El jugador pasara otra vez sobre el portal del cubo pero aún con la segunda velocidad. Aquí, esta es una parte un poco sencilla, ya que el jugador deberá tocar las orbes correctamente para pasar a la siguiente parte, al finalizar esta, se vera un texto en el que dice '"Tex" 'y la pantalla se pondrá lentamente negra de manera breve mientras pasa hacia el portal de la nave con la velocidad menor. En esta parte, el jugador deberá saber manejar la nave ya que algunos espacios son muy pequeños. Al iniciar esta, el jugador pasara al tamaño pequeño solo por breves instantes antes de regresar al tamaño normal, luego se tendrá que manejar la nave haciendo un tipo de ''Straight Fly con cuidado para cambiar a la gravedad invertida, al haber pasado, se debe dejar caer la nave para tocar un pad rojo para poder llegar al portal de la gravedad normal y se deberá manejar bien la nave para llegar a un corto segmento de wave un poco difícil ya que hay pinchos que están en las estructuras. Al haber pasado este, el jugador pasara por el portal de la bola e irá a la segunda velocidad en un segmento que tiene tonalidades muy coloridas. Para pasarlo, se deben tocar las orbes de manera precisa e interactuar con la bola de manera correcta, sino, el jugador perderá. Al pasar esta parte, la gravedad se invertirá y la bola se transformara en cubo, el fondo cambiara a uno negro y habrá una animación haciendo creer que subimos a grandes velocidades, y apareceremos en otra parte en la que la velocidad cambia a la menor que hay en el juego y la más fácil del nivel. El jugador se convertirá en un Robot de menor tamaño y tendrá que ir saltando obstáculos y saltando orbes. En medio de este segmento, hay unas palabras que son '"Amidon" '''y '"Take a Break" '''("Toma un descanso"' al español). Al finalizar este, pasaremos a la segunda parte colorida del nivel, el jugador se convertirá en cubo y volverá a la velocidad normal, en esta se requiere mucha precisión y habilidad ya que esta parte contiene ''timing y espacios reducidos. A medida que el segmento va pasando, se irá aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a la tercera e irá cambiando de portales como de Cubo a Ufo, luego de Ufo a Bola y finalmente, Bola a Nave. ''A mitad de este se puede ver un gran Pixel art con el que se caracteriza '''JonathanGD '''y su nombre debajo de el. Luego, en la siguiente parte, el jugador volverá a la velocidad normal por breves instantes para entrar al segundo ''drop' de la canción, el jugador ira a la máxima velocidad y tendrá que pasar por varias transiciones de portales. Esta parte también requiere habilidad y precisión con los diferentes vehículos que aparecen en el segmento y presionar los orbes de manera correcta, de lo contrario, el jugador perderá. En la siguiente parte, se deberá hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez, solo manejando el ''UFO y el ''cubo. ''Al haber pasado esta parte, se entrara a un segmento con la bola con la que se debe tener habilidad para pasarla, mientras se ve el nombre de '''Axils cayendo por la pantalla. Esta se convertirá en cubo solo por breves instantes para después pasar a una wave en el cual, deberá mantenerse presionado para llegar a un portal de tamaño menor y dejar de presionar para dejarse caer y llegar a un portal de araña, para después pasar a un segmento de nave en el que hay cambios repentinos de gravedad y transiciones de tamaño. Luego el jugador pasara por una parte con el vehículo del robot a la tercera velocidad en el que los obstáculos están lo suficiente cerca para hacer perder al jugador, a continuación, el jugador irá por una transición de gravedad y se convertirá en cubo, ahí, se puede ver el texto "Witty c:". 'en esta parte simplemente se deberán tocar las orbes y saltar sobre una plataforma. Lo que sigue, es una parte a la velocidad menor con el cubo en un segmento en el que al principio la pantalla se pondrá negra, y tendrá que saltar sobre las plataformas que resaltan en blanco y negro con mucha precisión y pulsar los orbes correctamente, al final de este, el cubo se encogerá y la pantalla se pondrá en negro en el cual se podrá ver un texto en el que dice '"Guitar + Franca", también se puede ver el icono de GuitarHeroStyles '''mientras el cubo desciende y se convierte en una nave. En la parte siguiente, hay que manejar bien la nave, ya que las sierras que se encuentran en esta parte se encuentran muy cerca de el muro de pinchos, la nave volverá a su tamaño normal y el jugador en la travesía cambiara de gravedad y tamaño 2 veces. Al entrar al siguiente segmento perteneciente a '''CastriX, el jugador se encontrara con 2 pinchos que debe saltar y se convertirá en una wave con camino algo estrecho, la gravedad se invertirá y cambiara de tamaño por breves instantes, luego pasara por el portal de la nave con el tamaño y gravedad normal, pero esto también será relativo, se encogerá y cambiara de gravedad para entrar a otro wave como el anterior. Después, el jugador se convertirá en cubo y tendra que saltar, durante ese salto, el cubo se encogerá y tendrá que pulsar 2 orbes. Luego de esto, el cubo entrara por una larga transición de gravedad para entrar al tercer drop, entrara por un camino angosto en el que hay que dejar que los pads azules impulsen al jugador y debe tocar algunos orbes del mismo color para poder impulsarse manualmente, si no se hace, el jugador como ya se sabe, perderá. Luego de esto, se aumentara la velocidad y se repetirá lo anterior solo que hay un pequeño segmento de nave en el cual, el camino es increíblemente angosto, pero este bajara un poco la dificultad al encogerse, luego se volverá al patrón de los pads azules. Después de esto, el cubo irá a la tercera velocidad, al terminar este segmento, la pantalla se pondrá en negro en breves instantes y aparecerán las palabras "Faster than my bullet" 'junto a 2 pichos, para iniciar el tercer ''drop. La siguiente parte perteneciente al drop, dificulta la visión debido a dos barras horizontales que están a los costados y hay que ser preciso ya que esta parte estará en la tercera velocidad y se manejara diferentes vehículos, esta terminara con el jugador manteniendo presionado el pad verde con justa precisión y con los nombres en la pantalla de '''Mrpps1 '''y '''Xy1ph. En las siguientes partes, el jugador deberá manejar diferentes vehículos a la tercera velocidad con una travesía complicada. Al finalizar estos, aparecerán el texto "Pix3lest" que hacen dificultar la visión para saltar los últimos 3 pinchos y así concluir el nivel con un texto que dice "Thanks for Playing -Quiken" Monedas A pesar de haber sido creado en la 2.1 y ser actualizado en la 2.11, no posee ninguna [[Monedas de usuario|'moneda de usuario']].' Curiosidades * El nombre de la canción esta inspirada en la masacre del instituto Colimbine en Estados Unidos. * El ''MegaCollab fue abandonado cuando estaba en proceso de creación. Meses más tarde, [[GuitarHeroStyles|'''GuitarHeroStyles]] decidió verificarlo. * En caso de recibir estrellas sería uno de los Insane Demons mas largos del juego. * El nombre Pumped Up Kicks que se le dio al nivel, se origino de la canción con el mismo nombre. * Originalmente, debido a que la canción que iba a estar en el nivel no estaba en [[Newgrounds|'Newgrounds']], se tuvo que sustituir con la cual se sincronizara con el nivel. Actualmente esta en dicha pagina pero sin poder usarse en el juego. * Anteriormente, el nivel iba a tener monedas, pero Quiken termino quitándolas. * A pesar de que el nivel regresó en la 2.11, solo se han actualizado 2 partes. Estas son la de JonathanGD '''y '''GuitarHeroStyles. * La decoración que JonathanGD '''uso para este nivel iba a ser originalmente para '''Butiti III, pero decidió usarla aquí. * El jugador NexusGD, fue el más rápido en completar el nivel, tan solo unas horas después de que el nivel fuera publicado. * Es el Extreme Demon ''con rate más largo (de duración 4:04), por encima de [[Idols|'Idols']]' por 5 segundos de diferencia. Galería '''Verificando '''Pumped Up Kicks]] Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:Esbozo